Dragontow
by Jar of Mist
Summary: Three NORMAL kids move into Satan city, and meet the DBZ cast; no longer a boring life then, huh? Better summary other time.


"Dragontow, based off an old town"  
  
"Um, Aneko-san, I don't like this town - everyone will hate me... everyone in the old town hate me." Fox said to his older sister.   
  
Kimi looked over at him, and sighed. "Who cares? Ignore them."  
  
"But they always call me 'yellow'... whatever that means." Fox said.   
  
"Guess who's back!" Yukio, their youngest brother, came in.  
  
"Kid, did you go shopping?" Kimi glanced at Yukio, who was holding shopping bags.  
  
"I went shopping... and this is a nice house..." Yukio was looking around at everything. "Come on, and help putting away things."  
  
"Hm, okay." Kimi put her book down, and got up to follow Yukio out to the kitchen.   
  
-  
  
After they had put away all the groceries, they decided to go take a walk around downtown.   
  
"What date is it, guys?" Kimi asked, turning to her younger brothers. She was the second born, and only female of the four. Their older brother lived somewhere elsewhere.  
  
"March 6th - tonight is a full moon." Fox told her. He was the third born, and Yukio was the last born, being the youngest.   
  
Yukio (who was a good climber) climbed up onto the lamp post, and then he leaped down really fast.   
  
"What was the point of doing that?" Kimi asked, staring.  
  
"I was bored." Yukio whispered to her, and she giggled.   
  
Everyone around stared at Yukio, and then Fox said, loudly: "He's a monkey."   
  
"That's for sure." Kimi added quietly.   
  
They nodded, and continued walking, or doing whatever.   
  
"Yukio kid, why'd you do that?" Kimi asked, and he answered: "Because I was bored." in a soft tone again.  
  
"Should we go somewhere?" Kimi asked both of them now.   
  
"Uh, like where?" Yukio asked, sounding bored.  
  
"Fox, do you have a map?" She asked him.   
  
"A map?" He nodded, and pulled one out from his coat.  
  
"Great. Check somewhere we can go - like to eat." Kimi said, because she didn't want to cook dinner for them tonight - at least not for their first night in their new house.  
  
The three had moved into this new town, and it was their first house they owned. They were old enough to move out of the house, well, the older two were, and Yukio wanted to go with them, because the three had been together since they were little - always together, usually; and they didn't get along with anyone outside of their family, so it was better for them to live together and learn to make friends.   
  
Everyone in their old town hated Fox for being so smart, and he was called a nerd; and most girls had crushes on him for his handsome looks, and the girls' boyfriends would gang up on him and Yukio and Kimi always were in fights with the bullies who picked on their brother.   
  
Although alot of guys liked Kimi, she ignored them, and was also called a jerk for always saying whatever was on her mind and being slightly insensitive.   
  
Yukio was a bit too wild for them to handle, and even though he was popular with girls at their old school; he always stayed with his older sister and brother instead.   
  
"I found two places where we can eat." Fox said. "Which one should we go to?"  
  
"Either the one with the better food, or the cheaper one." Kimi said, leaning over to look at the map.  
  
"How about-" Yukio was saying as he snatched the map away from Fox, "-this one!" Yukio turned around, and pointed across the street. "That's just across the street and one block away." Yukio said. "Or should we go to another one?"  
  
"But I don't think that's a diner." Fox said, taking the map away from his brother. "But let's try it anyway."  
  
"What's it called? 'Cuz I can't see a sigh anywhere." Kimi sighed.  
  
"It's a Oka Bar." Yukio said.  
  
"Yeah, that's in South Amercia." Fox said.   
  
"When did you learn about that?" Yukio said, and Fox just stared at him.   
  
"What is it called?" Yukio looked at his sister, and seemed to be acting serious.  
  
"How about we just find out by going in?" Fox said.  
  
"Okay, c'mon, Kid." Kimi grabbed Yukio's shoulder and Yukio looked at her.   
  
-  
  
Once inside the 'diner'...  
  
Kimi walked right up the counter, and pointed at the manager. "Hey, you - what's this place called?"  
  
The manager was big, muscular, bald, with a mustache and a mean look about him.  
  
She opened her mouth in surprise, noticing he had a monkey tail.  
  
"The Mirror." The manager answered. He had a rough voice.  
  
"C'mon Kimi." Yukio said, and she followed her brothers over to a table. "How about we just eat and not care about the name? Unless we want to come here again."  
  
Luckily the place was not crowded, as the trio hated crowds.  
  
It was so quiet, that the three from their table could hear the manager cleaning a cup, and they also could hear the cup cracking; then the manager cursing about his hand getting caught in the cup again.  
  
Kimi looked at her brothers. "Um, what should we order?"  
  
"Where's the menu?" Yukio asked, and then he grabbed the menu.  
  
Fox had his nose in a menu already, then he closed. "We can order different things, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but... is it cheap?" Kimi asked, slipping off her jacket, and hanging it over the back of her chair.   
  
"Huh?" Yukio muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Kimi asked, looking at Yukio. "Yo, Kid, what is it?"  
  
"January 1st, 1513 - in the menu there's a piece of torn paper in the corner of the page." Yukio exclaimed.   
  
"Wait, how old are these menus?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno." Yukio said.  
  
The manager snatched the menu from Yukio. "They're new." He snapped, and walked over to the counter, tossing it into a drawer.   
  
"Why does your menu look different, Fox?" Kimi asked.  
  
"Uh, dunno." Fox answered.   
  
The three looked over at the door, when a couple came in.  
  
The man was wearing a funny getup, of orange, and a blue shirt under it, and the woman was talking to him.   
  
"Now, behave, and let's find somewhere to sit down." The woman told him, holding his arm.   
  
"Hey, there's no menus!" He complained in a child-like voice. "HEY, CAN I HAVE SOME CHICKEN!" He was yelling alot of food that he wanted. "OH YEAH, AND BEE-.."  
  
"QUIET!" The manager snapped at him, and he was quiet.   
  
"Please excuse my husband's rudeness." The woman said softly, in a sorry voice.  
  
"Hey, I'm not rude!" Her husband told her.   
  
"Be quiet, Goku!" She hissed to him, and he sighed. "Now, let's just go sit down somewhere."  
  
Yukio looked at Kimi. "He's kinda freaky." Yukio looked at the man, whose name was Goku. "How can she even like a man like him?"  
  
"What if he's different? What if it's done of our business?" Kimi asked, not really asking though.   
  
Goku looked at his wife. "Who are they? I've never seen them before!" Goku whined, then walked over to Kimi, Fox and Yukio, with his wife before him trying to stop him.   
  
"Goku! No!" She tugged on his arm.  
  
"Hi!" Goku sat down next to Yukio, who looked at him.   
  
"Hi." Yukio said, while thinking : 'Oh god...'  
  
Goku looked at his wife. "Chi-Chi, sit down. You're being rude, just standing there!"   
  
Chi-Chi sighed, and glared at Goku. "What if they didn't want us to sit down with them?!"   
  
"Uh, um... It's okay?" Kimi said, confused.   
  
"See, Chi-Chi?" Goku smiled dumbly at his wife.   
  
"You sure you don't mind?" Chi-Chi asked the younger three, reluctantly sitting down.  
  
"We don't mind..."   
  
"So, who are you?" Goku asked cheerifully.  
  
"Uh..." Yukio said. "Yukio."  
  
"I'm Kimi; who are you?"  
  
"I'm Goku."  
  
Fox was thinking this : 'I hope they don't think I'm nobody...'  
  
Yukio was whispering to Kimi. "You didn't let Fox tell his name."  
  
"Shut up. He can still tell his name, besides this should let him know he can stand up for himself." Kimi replied.  
  
Yukio sighed, and got up to go stand outside.  
  
"I'm Chi-Chi, what's your name, dear? You've been quiet." Chi-Chi said kindly to Fox.   
  
Fox looked at Chi-Chi. "Fox." He said quietly.  
  
"STOP HITTING ON MY WIFE!!" Goku yelled.   
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi pulled Goku down. "Now, is Fox your name? Or what?" Chi-Chi asked again, blushing.  
  
"My name IS Fox." Fox said calmly.  
  
-  
  
Yukio was sitting on a bench outside the Mirror diner's entrance glass door.  
  
A car stopped in front of where Yukio was. A man stepped out of the car, and walked over to Yukio.  
  
-  
  
"What's your favorite hobbies?" Kimi asked Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Housekeeping, keeping an eye on my two grown sons, Goten; who still lives with us - he's 27; and Gohan, whose married; and lives with his wife, and our grand-daughter, Pan." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"Let's see..." Goku glanced at Chi-Chi, who was glaring at him. "My favorite hobbies are reading and sports."   
  
Chi-Chi sighed in relief.  
  
"If you like reading and sports, why are you so muscular?" Fox asked, and Chi-Chi quickly answered : "He likes to play football!"  
  
"Right." Fox nodded, not believing her; then he looked at Goku. "How come you're wearing a fighting outfit?"  
  
Chi-Chi glanced quickly at Goku, hoping she could beat him to speak first.   
  
"They belong to my father, and he was a fighter." Goku answered, looking at Chi-Chi.  
  
"So, if you're talking to me, why are you looking at Chi-Chi when you answer?" Fox pointed out.   
  
"'Cause... But she's looking at me!" Goku said, and Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"So, are you the same Goku from the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Fox asked, and Chi-Chi fell over out of her chair onto the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fox asked, looking at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yes. Just fine!" Chi-Chi forced herself to smile, as she sat down again.  
  
"Then why'd you fall?" Fox asked.   
  
"Not sure." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"So, are you?" Fox asked Goku again.  
  
-  
  
The man who stepped out of the car looked at Yukio, and took one step closer to him.  
  
"My name is Hercule, the World Martial Arts Tournament Champion! Do you want my autograph? Yeah, you want my autograph! Who wouldn't?!" Hercule threw several pieces of paper at Yukio with his face and name on each one.  
  
"Are you Hercule?" Yukio asked Hercule. "I heard there's a... Never mind." Yukio said quietly. "Hey, do you know... Never mind, um, yeah..." Yukio started picking the papers up, and then he started writing on a few of them.  
  
"Hey, I can send these to my family!" Yukio said, standing up.  
  
"Hey, you drew on some of them, right?" Hercule pointed out.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"You didn't give me a mustache, goatee, and horns, did you?" Hercule asked.   
  
"You already have a mustache, and a bit of a beard..." Yukio pointed out.  
  
"I do?" Hercule looked at himself in the glass. "I forgot."  
  
Yukio turned around and darted back into the Mirror diner.  
  
"Hey, Kid, get over here!" Kimi called over from their table.  
  
Yukio walked over to their table, and sat down.   
  
"Listen to this, this guy is GOKU." Kimi told him.  
  
"Yeah..." Yukio said. "You mean, the guy from the World Martial Arts Tournament?"  
  
"Yes." Kimi answered.   
  
"Are you going to order anything or should I kick you out?" The manager said loudly to them, tapping his fingers on the counter.  
  
"Pizza?" Yukio said to him.  
  
"Finally someone orders something, after they walk in, wait fifty minutes!" The manager walked into the back.   
  
"Here." Yukio handed Kimi and Fox a Hercule autograph each.  
  
"Huh?" Kimi stared at the autograph.  
  
Fox stared at it.  
  
"Hercule gave them to me." Yukio said.  
  
- To Be Continued - 


End file.
